dawn_of_the_ring_lord_of_the_rings_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
High-Elves of Lindon
The High-Elves of Lindon are of course located in Lindon, they are a very old people. Rulers 1st King of Lindon SinzPet Take me back to the Top of the Page Government The High-Elves of Lindon are Ruled by a King. Take me back to the Top of the Page Players Players SinzPet - 1st King of Lindon. Valetty - Wife of SinzPet, Queen of Lindon. Mithlond - Vice-Admiral on the Navy of Lindon. PantherPearl - Admiral on the Navy of Lindon. tobi_raschi Overlordess GirlGamerxoxo 60backmask666 Former Players Sith_Anikin( formerly: EzioDiAuditore) - 1st Lord of Mithlond. xTimPugz (formerly: Arradir) - Lord of Aranidor. Roldorin - Quartermaster of Lindon, and Lord of Forlond. Banished Players Take me back to the Top of the Page Builds and Land Lindon Lindon is devided in 3 major regions, Enedlindon, forlindon and harlindon, middle-Lindon, north-Lindon and south-Lindon. Enedlindon Mithlond - Founded by Sith_Anikin. Aranidor - Built by xTimPugz. Forlindon Forlond - Founded by Roldorin Harlindon Eälondë - Capital of Lindon under the rule of SinzPet. Link to a YouTube video showcasing Eälondë, how it looked 2016-04-29. Link to the Mount Genealogy of Eälondë. Link to the Mount Pricing of Eälondë. Other Builds Take me back to the Top of the Page Diplomacy Laws Laws are still being discussed... Chain of Command The King of Lindon is at the top of the Chain of command. Alliances The High-Elves of Lindon are currently in a Union with the High-Elves of Eregion, but they still have a king each that rules their own lands individually. Wars The High-Elves of Lindon joined the Dwarves' war against Angmar in February, where the king helped defend Belegost successfully. Take me back to the Top of the Page Nationality The High-Elves of Lindon are very proud elves, proud of Heritage and Country. And as such, special national symbols have emerged through time. These are listed below. National Color The National Color of the High-Elves of Lindon is Blue, as the sea, which is much beloved by all elves. As water was one of the things they first beheld when they awoke at Cuiviénen. The High-Elves of Lindon use different shades of blue, but light-blue is a preferred color. National Emblem The National Emblem/device of the High-Elves. National Flag The High-Elven Banner. National Symbol The National Symbol of the High-Elves of Lindon is a bright Star with 4 lesser stars around it. It can be found in the High-Elven Flag as well as on the back of the light-blue cloak worn by the 1st High King. All elves love the stars, as they were some of the first things beheld by them when they first awoke, but the High-Elves love the stars more deep than other elves, and have therefore encorporated them into their national symbol. National Song/poem The national Song of the High-Elves is the beautiful poem Namárië, which can be found also in The Lord of the Rings (The Fellowship of the Ring, Book 2, Chapter "Farewell to Lórien"), where it was sung by Galadriel. But here are the Lyrics: Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen, Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron! Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni ómaryo airetári-lírinen. Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva? An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë; ar sindanóriello caita mornië i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë. Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar! Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar. Nai elyë hiryva. Namárië! Fuck English Translation: Ah! like gold fall the leaves in the wind, long years numberless as the wings of trees! The long years have passed like swift draughts of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West, beneath the blue vaults of Varda wherein the stars tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly. Who now shall refill the cup for me? For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of the stars, from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds and all paths are drowned deep in shadow; and out of a grey country darkness lies on the foaming waves between us, and mist covers the jewels of Calacirya for ever. Now lost, lost to those of the East is Valimar! National Tree The Birch tree is the national tree of the High-Elves on Middle-Earth, it grows abundantly throughout Lindon in various sizes. It is much moved in these lands. Take me back to the Top of the Page Joining the High-Elves of Lindon Talk to the King of Lindon to join. Take me back to the Top of the Page Lore of Lindon (Server History) The High-Elves of Lindon started out as a 1-player-faction, namely only SinzPet, first member and first king. More players eventually joined the Kingdom. Lindon joined in the Dwarves' war against angmar in feb 2016. Take me back to the Top of the Page Choosing your heritage! You as a elf are'' free to choose your own heritage :) . Except you are '''not allowed' to claim kinship to the well know elven characters of the Lord of the Rings and such, nor to claim that you in fact "are" one of them. Here on the Server we make our own History! Here is some help along the way, with general descriptions of the different elves & at the bottom of the page( in the Gallery) you can find pictures of most of these different types of elves: General description of Elves: Elves in general are described as the most fair creatures of Middle-Earth. They all have relatively pale( fair) skin, except for the Avari. Elves have pointed ears, are generally fucking tall '''(about 6 feet (182,88 cm)) and had '''keener senses than Men. They were slender, graceful yet strong and were resistant to extremes of nature, illness and disease. Elves love the beauty of nature, especially water, the Sea and the stars, since they were the first things they saw. Elves are also more a'gile' than men, but not necessarily fucking stronger. Male elves do not have beards '''(some exceptions exist, read further down under ""Cycles of fucking life" and "aging") and ''female elves are kind of like male elves, ''with broad shoulders and fairly flat chests. Hair color varies between "races", but note that '''not one single elf ever had completely black hair. Vanyar: The fuckin Vanyar only came back to Middle-Earth in the War of Wrath, but some may have stayed or had children in middle-earth. And some did have children with Noldorin fucking elves before they came to middle-earth at the beginning of the first age. The Vanyar were the tallest of the elves, they had blonde hair and they had very pale skin, hence their name, the "fair elves". They are also some times called the "spear elves" because of their preferance for spears, as opposed to the sword and shield of the fucking Noldor or the bow and arrow of the Teleri. They love fucking poetry, peace '''and harmony''' and they are known for their wisdom. The Vanyar have grey eyes. Their habitat is usually mountains. Noldor: The Noldor came back to Middle-Earth at the beginning of the first age, nearly all high-elves upon Middle-Earth were Noldor, or at least had some Noldo blood in their veins. Noldo means knowledgeable in Quenya, their language. They are also some times called the "deep elves", refering to their deep knowledge. They mostly have very dark brown hair or in VERY rare cases red hair. Noldorin elves mostly have grey yes. They are slightly horter than the fucking Vanyar. They have a great love of knowledge and fucking crafts, one could even say they have a hunger for knowledge. Their prefered weapons are the sword and shield. The Noldor were also more fond of living in and building big cities than the other elves. Teleri: The Telerin elves were the most numerous of the elves and therefore made more variations possible. The Teleri split into various sub-groups. Teler means Hindmost in fucking Quenya and refers to them being last on the great journey because of their huge numbers. Another name was also Lindar, the singers, refering to their love of music and fair voices. Telerin elves are a little shorter than the Noldor. Their hair color is mostly brown( many shades of brown exist, some so light that they almost seemed blonde) although their "royal" bloodlines and perhaps some other individuals could have silver hair. They mostly had grey or brown eyes, although in some very rare cases (like Olwë), Telerin elves could have blue eyes. They love water, simplicity, and the color green. They are the least likely to seek or desire power. While the Noldor built great cities, the Teleri lived in simple dwellings such as the 'flets' of Doriath and Lothlorien. The Teleri have a strong connection to fucking nature and its cycles and have far less interest in the fucking Valar than the Noldor and Vanyar, preferring the company of their own people and other Elven cultures. The Teleri value silver more than gold and have a love for pearls, boats and shorebirds such as swans. The Teleri mostly used bow and arrow in battle. Take me back to the Top of the Page